Sekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru(the World is fallin in love)
by ashadowreader
Summary: Inspired by a PV from one of Honeyworks song with the same title, with little modification. by the way its indonesian. i m sorry for not english. please enjoy and Rate also review


**Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru**

(An Idolm ster Cinderella Girls OneShot)

* * *

 **Rin's View**

Mungkin, sudah sebulan semenjak aku di-scout olehnya. Sebelum itu, aku hanya gadis sma biasa. Berteman dengan gadis gadis biasa dan melakukan hal-hal yang gadis biasa lakukan seperti belajar,nongkrong,dan juga membantu orang tua. Sampai dia datang. Dia lah yang menghampiriku dan memberikan mantranya sehingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Idol. Ya kini aku menjadi salah satu idol dari mishiro production. Aku yang tidak memiliki ketertatikan akan dunia idol, perlahan mulai menyukainya. Dan tidak hanya dunia idol dan segala hiruk pikuknya. Aku juga perlahan menyukai sang pemberi mantra dan juga sang penuntun yang menuntunku ke istana sehingga aku bisa terkenal.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kemarin shibuya-san, dalam summer solo festival"

Kemarin, aku diminta produser untuk berpartisipasi dalam summer solo festival. Dimana penyanyi yang bersolo karir bernyanyi di festival tersebut. Dari mishiro production, ada aku, takagi kaede-san, nitta minami-san dan jougasaki mika-san.

"Yah tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pun, ini juga termasuk pekerjaan idol. Meski agak bingung saat pertama kali."

Kami berdua duduk didalam ruang kerja produser. Dia tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di mejanya. Aku sendiri, hanya duduk bersantai.

"Hey. Produser."

Saat aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, matanya sudah menatap mataku. Otomatis itu membuatku terkejut

"Ada apa shibuya-san"

Sebelum keruangan ini, aku mendengar pembicaraan mizuki-san dengan kaede-san. Mereka berbicara soal festival kembang api yang katanya akan dilaksanakan di pusat kota. Ada rumor, kalau menyatakan cinta sebelum kembang api meletus, cintamu akan diterima.

"Katanya, ada festival kembang api loh dipusat kota. Kalau misal ada jam mu yang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Besok kemungkinan kosong, jadi aku akan menemanimu"

"Ok janji ya!"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Yes! Ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh aku biarkan! Sekali seumur hidup! Membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku yakin pasti besok akan sukses! Berusahalah aku!

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak usah berharap banyak kemarin.

"Maaf shibuya-san. Tiba-tiba manajer memintaku untuk menghadiri rapat dadakan. Kemungkinan akan sampai malam karena digabung dengan acara bertemu kepala pimpinan mishiro production cabang amerika besok. Tapi-"

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Air mata yang mulai menumpuk dikantung mataku saat pertama mendengar kalimat itu mulai menetes. Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkannya. Buat apa dia membuat janji kalau ternyata tidak dia tepati. Apa hanya untuk menghiburku? Apa karena aku hanya anak kecil jadi segampang itu membuat janji kemudian dihancurkan? Apa karena dia tidak ingin melukai perasaanku? Atau memang hanya kebetulan? Semua pemikiran ini membuat air mataku menetes sepanjang aku berlari. Tanpa sadar, kini aku sudah berada di atap. Aku melihat kearah jalanan dimana banyak mobil melintas, suara orang-orang melintas. Dan yang paling membuatku merasa sakit di dada, adalah banyaknya properti-properti dan umbul-umbul yang menghiasi jalanan pinggir kota. Mengingat kejadian barusan dan suasana kota saat ini membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

"Rin-chan?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang berada dibelakangku. Seorang gadis dengan seragam coklatnya dan ponytail pendek di sebelah kiri berdiri memanggil namaku.

"Uzuki!"

"Ada apa? Barusan aku melihatmu berlari melewatiku sambil menangis."

"Enggak kok. Gak ada apa-apa. Hanya teringat masa kecil"

Sebaiknya, dia tidak usah tau saja. Akan semakin menambah beban saja baginya.

"Soal festival kembang api. iyakan?"

Kalimatnya membuat mataku terbuka. Apa dia tau soal janjiku dengan produser kemarin? Darimana dia tau?. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat dan sedih

"Aku mendengarnya kemarin. Saat akan mengantarkan dokumen titipan chihiro-san."

Ternyata begitu. Alasan yang simple sekali dan juga sangat tidak sopan. Tapi aku memaafkannya, karena dia mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Sekarang, mau menceritakannya?"

Kami duduk disalah satu pipa ventilasi. Dia juga membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi cemilan.

"Produser bilang begitu?!"

"Iya. Dia ada urusan dengan manajer. Dan katanya, akan sampai malam"

Wajahnya kembali pucat. Aku juga sama.

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan membatalkan janjinya"

Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum. Aku bingung dengan kalimat gadis ini. Sudah jelas bahwa acara yang produser hadiri akan sampai malam. Mana mungkin dia masih sempat menemaniku melihat kembang api? Apa dia tidak capek? Apa dia tidak malu langsung pergi meninggalkan acara tersebut hanya untuk menemaniku?

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat waktu pertama kali solo debut pertamamu? Waktu itu, sistem sound mengalami kerusakan. Kau sendirian diatas panggung. Tanpa musik mengiringi. Mata semua penonton melihat kearahmu. Kau bingung harus melakukan apa. Kemudian, produser keluar kearah panggung dengan gitar dan sebuah kursi. Lalu memainkan lagumu secara akustik. Melihat itu kemudian, kau bernyanyi dengan lembut menyesuaikan dengan suasana gitar akustik. Akhirnya penonton mulai berkerumun disekitar panggung dan banyak tepuk tangan yang mereka berikan. CD debut mu juga laku keras. Dan akhirnya, sampai sekarang, kau terkenal."

Uzuki menceritakan semua kejadian itu secara runtut dari awal aku dipanggung sampai ke penjualan CD.

"Tapi hubungannya kejadian waktu itu dan sekarang apa?"

"artinya, produser tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Waktu briefing untuk solo debutmu, produserkan bilang kalau dia tidak akan sempat datang karena harus berkomunikasi dengan studio rekaman membahas CD debutku. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia datang. Meski agak terlambat. Dari situ kan terbukti kalau produser, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun acaranya."

Memang produser pernah mengatakan itu. Aku melupakannya karena tertutup oleh rasa frustasi dan harga diriku yang ingin menyelesaikan konser itu sendirian. Ternyata produser memang peduli dengan diriku. Seharusnya dia langsung pulang, tapi dia malah datang sampai harus memainkan musik dari laguku.

"Dan ' jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu melihat kembang api' kalimat seperti itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya kan?"

Benar juga. Seharusnya, dia bisa bilang begitu. Tapi, sama sekali kalimat itu tidak keluar.

"Kau benar uzuki. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya kepadanya. Bahwa dia memang peduli padaku."

"Begitulah. Postitif, dan semangat. ok?"

Aku memberikan tawa kecil melihat tangan uzuki memberikan tanda 'v' sembari tersenyum.

"Makasih ya uzuki. Sudah mau mendengar ceritaku. Untung saja ada kamu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau harus pada siapa aku akan membagi cerita ini."

" _Karena yang produser cintai satu-satunya hanya kamu rin-chan_ "

Aku melihat wajahnya memberi senyum kecut. Dan kalo tidak salah, barusan dia bilang sesuatu.

"Hm? Kamu bilang apa barusan ,uzuki?

"Eh. Enggak kok. Aku enggak bilang apa-apa. Oh iya barusan..."

Akhirnya kami mengobrol sesuatu yang ringan seperti berapa umur nana-san? Dan apa benar dia dari planet luar bumi. Lalu seperti apa sosok kaede-san dan lain-lain. Sore tiba disambung dengan terbenamnya matahari.

 **[sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Waktunya bagi anak-anak yang baik untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Jangan lupa sampai dirumah beristirahat dan hari-hati dijalan]**

Sepertinya baru ya. Kalau tidak salah, pemberitahuannya hanya sampai pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menemaniku ke festival kembang api? Rasanya tidak enak sendirian melihatnya. Mio ingin aku ajak. Tapi mungkin dia sudah pulang."

"Ah...aku tidak bisa. Soalnya aku harus latihan lagi untuk konser solo debutku"

"Eh? Bukannya harus siang?"

"Trainer bilang akan agak malam karena harus melatih dance di sekolah dance di pusat kota."

"Ahh...masa aku harus sendirian melihat kembang api!"

Uzuki tampak berfikir sendirian. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk keatas ditemani dengan wajahny yang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan berdua saja? Sepertinya, trainer masih lama nih."

Aku berpikir cukup lama begitu mendengar saran ini. Aku juga sudah bilang pada ayah kalau aku akan menonton kembang api sepulang latihan. Kalau aku kembali sekarang, ayah pasti curiga kalau aku tidak senang-senang selama festival. Sejak dulu aku memang jarang ke festival.

"Hm...ok lah. Aku juga kosong semenjak produser menolak ajakanku."

"Bukan menolak. Membatalkan dengan lembut"

"Artinya sama kok."

Kami segera menuju ruang latihan dance, dan melakukan latihan sendiri. Setelah latihan sendiri cukup lama, akhirnya trainer datang. Awalnya dia terkejut saat melihatku namun dia akhirnya membiarkan saja. Kami berlatih dance baru. Musik untuk uzuki agak terdengar pop namun sedikit techno. Jadi, dancenya disesuaikan agak upbeat namun cute. Kadang cute movenya sering bikin merinding. Tapi aku terima saja. Hari ini kami mendapat extra lesson spesial. Trainer memberikan kami tentang gerakan street dance. Saat aku melihat contohnya pertama kali, aku terkesan. Uzuki agak ragu untuk ikut, tapi akhirnya dia ikut. kami putuskan menambah jam latihan.

"Fuah! Capeknya"

"Nih"

Aku memberikannya sports drink

"Makasih rin-chan!"

Bersamaan kami putar penutup botolnya dan minum. Trainer sudah berdiri dibelakang kami.

"Oh iya. Kalian tidak mau melihat festival kembang api? Sepertinya akan dimulai lo sebentar lagi"

"Ah...kami sedang tidak ingin. Sudah capek karena dance lessonnya. Memang trainer-san mau melihat bersama siapa? Pacar?"

"Ah..tidak-tidak, aku mau melihat bersama adik-adik ku. Ya sudah. aku akan bertemu adik-adikku sebentar lagi. Aku menitipkan kunci ruangan kepadamu, uzuki. Ingat besok kau harus datang pagi karena aku biasa membuka ruang latihan pagi hari. Oke?"

"Ah. Ok"

Trainer-san pun pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keatap dulu. Mau melihat kembang api. Gak papakan uzuki?"

"Loh. Aku pikir kamu nggak mau liat kembang api."

"Yah...sayang saja. Aku juga sudah lama tidak liat pesta kembang api. Boleh ya? Kalau mau ikut, aku tunggu diatas"

"Ok. Aku akan melatih danceku dulu."

Aku memutuskan untuk ke atap. Setidaknya, masih bisa lah melihat kembang api. Meski sendirian.

"Gimana acaranya produser ya?"

Aku menggenggam erat pagar kawat yang mengelilingi sekitar atap. Mungkin kalau misal dia tidak ada acara, kami pasti akan melihat kembang api dipusat kota. Dan aku pasti akan bisa menyatakan cintaku.

"Shibuya-san?"

Eh! Ini kan, Suara,

"Produser?!

Kok dia ada disini? Bagaimana dengan acaranya? Bagaimana dengan para tamu? Kok jasnya gak ada dan lengan bajunya dilipat? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kok disini,produser?!"

"Ya...acaranya agak membosankan dan tamu, langsung mengobrol dengan manajer. begitu ada kesempatan, aku langsung menyelinap dan kesini. Gak sangka kalau shibuya-san juga disini.

"A-aku menemani uzuki mengikuti dance lesson."

"Oh. Baguslah. Aku pikir kau menunggu untuk menghajarku karena sudah sembarangan membatalkan janji."

"Enak saja. "

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah pagar kawat dan berdiri disampingku.

"Aku...ingin minta maaf. Shibuya-san"

"Soal?"

"Sudah membatalkan janji. Tapi bukan begitu sebenarnya. Aku ingin bilang kalau akan menjemputmu agak malam. Tapi kau malah langsung pergi. Jadi, aku bingung. Aku menelponmu, tapi malah tidak terjawab"

Duh! Aku lupa kalau hpku hari ini ada dirumah!

"Su-sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kitakan sudah bertemu disini. Disini juga masih bisa melihat kembang api. Selain itu, produser"

Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih"

"Soal?"

"Karena sudah mau menepati janjimu. Hari ini"

"Eh? Tapi kita tidak kepusat kota lo! Janjinya kan melihat kembang api di pusat kota?"

"kitakan masih melihat kembang api? Jadi menurutku tidak apa apa. Dan bukan hanya soal janji itu aku berterima kasih"

Dia sepertinya tampak bingung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku waktu konser solo debut. Mungkin kalau tidak ada iringan musik akustikmu, aku tidak akan seterkenal ini sekarang."

"Ah...itu"

Wajahnya memerah. Hihihi imut

"Saat itu aku juga emosi karena musiknya tidak ada. Dan para kru gak bergerak cepat. Jadi aku putuskan aku mengambil gitar dan mengiringi saja sekalian. Maaf ya kalau tidak sebagus band pengiring di lagumu."

"Eh! Tidak usah minta maaf produser. Kalau tidak gara-gara musik iringanmu, CDku tidak akan laku keras"

"Bukan kok. Suaramu lah yang membuat CDmu laku keras."

"Te-terima kasih"

Kami saling diam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar baik dariku maupun produser. Ok. Ini kesempatanku. Aku harus mengatakannya. Harus. Harus. Yosh...oke...

"A-anu produser."

Dia masih menatapku. Aduh...jantungku berdegup kencang! Ok tenang...tenang...!

"Sebenarnya...aku..."

 **PSHUUUUUUU...**

"Mencintaimu!"

 **DUARRRRRRR...**

aku menutup seluruh indraku kecuali penciuman. Aku mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi?.aku membuka mata dan pandangan produser beralih ke arah jalan dan kembang api yang meletus satu-persatu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kembang api...yah...hebat hebat. Bagaimana menurutmu shibuya-san?Hm? Ada apa shibuya san? Ada sesuatu kah dimukaku?

"Eh!? Ah e-enggak kok. Gak ada apa apa. Dimukaku gak ada apa-apa eh. Maksudku muka produser tidak ada apa-apa. Hmhmhm. Kembang apinya dahsyat! Ja-jarang aku melihat kayak gini ah -ahahahahaha"

Apa? Ba-barusan dia bertanya tentang kembang api? Barusan dia bertanya sesuatu dimukanya?.

"Bener-bener! Keren nih kembang apinya! Sayang cuman satu kali seumur BERHARAP KEMBANG API INI TIDAK PERNAH BERHENTI!"

Entah kenapa dia berteriak kearah jalanan.

"memang kenapa dengan kembang api Produser?"

"soalnya. Kau ingat kan kemarin, saat penutupan Summer Solo Festival, penampilanmu yang terakhir diakhiri dengan teriakan dan sorak sorai penonton serta kembang api yang banyak. Saat itu aku berpikir. Kau akhirnya benar-benar bersinar. Aku berharap kau tidak berhenti menjadi idol."

"be-begitu ya. Ka-kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi idol. aku sudah terlanjur suka juga hahahaha"

Kami berdua tertawa dan menikmati pemandangan kembang api yang indah. Sayangnya...kesempatanku juga ikut meledak bersamaan dengan kembang api. Tapi...mungkin akan ada kesempatan lain aku bisa mengatakannya. Ada saat itu tiba, aku akan mengatakannya.

"Lain kali, jika aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku, kamu harus memikirkannya matang-matang.' Aku akan pikirkan dulu' aku ingin mendengar kalimat itu saat aku memintamu untuk menemaniku. Dan aku mau, janjiku tidak boleh dibatalkan. Dengan alasan apapun, dengan kalimat apapun, langsung mau pun tidak langsung. Janji Produser?"

"hm..."

Tangan didagunya serta posisi kepala menghadap kearah langit menandakan dia berpikir lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"khu...bukan sekarang bilangnya!"

"eh..."

Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakan cintaku hari ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, aku masih bisa disisinya.

* * *

 **Uzuki's view.**

Idol. Adalah sesuatu yang aku impikan dan aku perjuangkan. Sebagian dari waktu yang ku punya, aku habiskan untuk melatih diriku menjadi idol. Tidak hanya aku, namun juga teman-temanku di sekolah seni. Sepulang sekolah, aku kesana. Kemudian, ada audisi dari mishiro production. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah pasti mengikuti. Sayang, saat itu juga kami gagal. Kemudian, perlahan satu-persatu dari kami mulai mundur hingga tersisa diriku sendiri. Juga perlahan semangatku mulai turun. Guru di sekolah seniku bilang, disaat teman-temanku mundur dan menyerah, aku masih berusaha. Ibu salah. Aku juga sepertinya akan mundur. Hanya saja aku tutup dengan senyum. Saat aku akan memberikan latihan terakhirku, dia datang. Badannya besar. Jas,celana dan dasi hitamnya, aku masih ingat sekali. Dia, yang memberikan mantranya. Dialah sang pembawa kereta kuda yang mengantaku ke istana. Dialah. Yang mengubahku dari gadis biasa yang akan menyerah, menjadi seorang cinderella yang bersinar di altar istana. Dialah. Orang yang sangat aku hargai.

"Produser!"

Aku melihatnya tengah duduk didekat Mesin minuman dengan kumpulah kertas ditangannya. Dia kemudian melihat kearahku.

"Oh. Shimamura-san"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa itu Produser?"

"Oh ini tentang CD solomu berikutnya."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Aku akan mendapat CD baru?

"Cdmu sebelumnya laku keras dan para fans juga sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir untuk membuat CD kedua. Aku juga sudah mengirim proposalnya kemanajer dan diterima. Kemarin aku juga suda meminta ke pembuat lagunya untuk membuat musik dan juga liriknya. Sekarang, aku berpikir tentang desain jaket."

"kenapa kok tidak bilang dulu padaku produser?"

"ah. Aku pikir,ini mungkin sebagai kejutan saja. Ahahahaha"

Entah aku harus bahagia atau khawatir. Bukannya harus dibicarakan dulu antara produser dan idolnya soal CD ini. Tapi malah Lirik dan musik sudah jadi duluan tanpa kau ketahui.

"kamu marah? Shimamura-san?"

Dia malah bertanya aku marah atau tidak? Jawabannya jelaskan.

"iya aku marah!"

"ah...ternyata me-"

"tapi aku juga bahagia."

Wajahnya tampak bingung. Ah. Imutnya

"karena Produser berusaha keras mengerjakan CD ini. Bahkan sudah sampai membuat lirik dan musik. Terima kasih Produser"

"ahahahaha. Tapi aku juga minta maaf,sudah tidak membicarakan ini denganmu. Shimamura-san"

Aku memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali, tolong bicarakan padaku. Ok. produser."

Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah. Mari kita langsung membahasnya. Pertama soal de-"

"PRODUSER!"

Kami menoleh kearah asal suara. Berdiri seoraang gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam sekolah berwarna hitam berbentuk sweater. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

"ternyata kau ada disini ya. Aku sam – . sedang apa disini?"

"Oh shibuya-san! Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh. Nggak cuman keliatan aja sekalian saja memberi salam. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa sih?"

"kami membahas soal CD solo debut kedua shimamura-san. Sekarang tengah membahas desain. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lembaran kertas yang tadi berada ditangannya, dia tunjukkan pada Rin.

"hm...Uzuki kalau tidak salah, selalu menyukai pink. Ya kan uzuki?"

"eh?! Iya."

"nah Produser, mungkin sebaiknya, agak diberi lebih banyak Pink dan Putih kalau dilihat dari komposisi warnanya, agak kurang cukup. Dan ini bukannya merah scarlet dari pada pink?"

Produser menilainya sebegitu Lembaran itu dikembalikan padanya.

"hm...iya-kah? Kira-kira dimana harus memberi lebih warna Pink menurutmu Shibuya-san?"

"hm...mungkin..."

Mereka Sibuk Sekali membahas desain jaket cover Cdku. Melihat mereka saling mengobrol dengan hangatnya, rasanya nyaman sekaligus menyakitkan. Iri sekali melihat mereka sangat akrab. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, bisa saling mengobrol hangat dengan Produser, berbagi saran dan lain-lain. Tapi yang kutahu, Hanya kepada Rin saja Produser bisa mengobrol hangat seperti ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mengobrol denganku atau konsultasi. Hanya saja, mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Dan itu membuat dadaku serasa sakit. Disaat yang sama aku juga bingung. Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat mereka berdua mengobrol hangat seperti sekarang, dadaku selalu sakit. Apa aku demam? Atau apa?. Aku bingung. Aku ingin tahu apa sebab dari rasa sakit didadaku ini. Semakin lama, suasana kami terasa panas buatku.

"Ah! Uzuki, maaf ya sudah melupakanmu dalam alur obrolan kami."

"AH! Aku juga ya Shimamura-san. Ini padahal CD solomu, tapi malah aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Shibuya-san"

Mereka berdua beralih pandangan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahku yang sekarang. Aku tidak bisa merusak alur obrolan mereka sekarang.

"ah! Tidak apa-apa kok produser, Rin-chan. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ada perlu dengan Nana-san. Aku permisi dulu. Produser. Rin-chan"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari alur komunikasi mereka. Aku tidak ingin dada ini semakin sakit melihat mereka tengah sibuk mengobrol. Aku memilih untuk menghabiskan siang ini dikafe seventeen.

"hah...perasaan apa ini ya? Kok rasanya sakit sekali. Apa aku pusing?"

Saat itu, ada sesuatu yang dingin tengah menempel dileherku.

"Kyah!?"

"ohohoho...nice sound Uzuki-chan!"

"Chihiro-san?"

Chihiro senkawa-san. Dia bekerja sebagai asisten untuk produser. bisa dibilang, dialah yang menjaga dan mengatur kami selama Produser tidak ada. Orangnya murah senyum. Kalau tidak salah, produser bilang Chihiro-san adalah kakak kelasnya semasa kuliah di jurusan seni. Tapi, Chihiro-san justru bilang sebaliknya saat aku dan Rin-chan bertanya. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang harus aku percaya.

"fufufufu. Kenapa uzuki-chan? Kamu kok bengong begitu."

Chihiro-san duduk dimeja yang sama denganku berhadapan.

"ah...ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya mengingat masa kecil."

"he...masa kecil ya. Aku juga kadang begitu. Ah...aku ingin kembali ke masa SD-ku lagi!"

Aku tertawa mendengar komentarnya. Aku juga berpikir begitu beberapa kali. Ada banyak kenangan masa kecil yang ingin aku ubah.

"tapi...sepertinya bukan itu ya yang kau pikirkan."

"he? Maksud Chihiro-san?"

"wajahmu. tidak ada orang yang berpikir tentang masa kecil tanpa senyum sedikitpun diwajahnya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dan seberapa depresinya sebuah kenangan buruk, pasti ada sebuah kenangan indah yang tersisa didalam pikiranmu. Dan jelas. Setiap ada kenangan indah, orang tersebut pasti tersenyum. Tapi tadi, aku tidak melihat wajahmu tersenyum."

Benar-benar Chihiro-san. Sangat tajam sekali dalam observasi. Wajar saja produser memilihnya sebagai asisten. Aku tidak kaget. Tapi aku juga, malu untuk membicarakan soal ini. Aku tidak ingin dianggap gadis yang lemah.

"hm...sulit untuk diungkapkan ya, oke. Aku paham. Aku juga bukan orang yang suka mencapuri urusan orang lain. Tapi aku berharap ini tidak mengganggumu,produser dan teman-temanmu. Ok"

Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Dia bilang agar apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang, tidak menggangu pekerjaan dan hubunganku di sini. Tapi, apakah benar pikiranku ini tidak menggangu?

"Chihiro-san. Aku ingin berkonsultasi"

"ho...baiklah. kau ingin konsultasi seperti apa? Psikiater dan pasien? Atasan dan bawahan? Atau yang lain?"

Wah...banyak sekali. Apa Chihiro-san juga belajar ilmu psikologis? Ah sudah lah. Pokoknya aku harus membicarakan ini.

"bagaimana kalau sesama perempuan saja, Uzuki-chan"

"eh?"

"soalnya, tampak diwajahmu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan saja. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah bicara sebagai sesama perempuan."

Aku ceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal aku dan produser bertemu, kemudian ke kejadian barusan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang aku rasakan ini. Maka dari itu aku berkonsultasi dengan Chihiro-san. Ditambah lagi, Chihiro-san sebagai pen-support kami. Jadi wajar kalau ada masalah,kami bisa membicarakannya dengan dia.

"ahahahahahahaha ternyata seperti dugaanku!"

Dia pun tertawa dengan gelas limun ditangannya. Kenapa dia tertawa begitu mendengar ceritaku?

"apa ada yang lucu dengan ceritaku Chihiro-san?"

"enggak. Enggak. Ceritamu seperti kebanyakan anak-anak SMA yang lain. Sedih dan juga bahagia. Hanya saja aku tidak menduga akan seperti dugaanku."

Dia meminum limunnya menggunakan sedotan.

"maksudnya? Chihiro-san?"

"begini akan kuberitahu. Yang kau rasakan itu Cinta. Kau mencintai produser."

Eh? Aku? Mencintai Produser? bagaimana bisa? Umurku dan Produser jauh loh!. Tidak mungkin.

"aku yakin sekarang pasti ada perdebatan dikepalamu tentang apa yang barusan aku bilang tadi. Tapi, kenyataannya memang begitu. Awalnya aku pikir bahwa kau hanya menghargai produser sebagai bawahan. Tapi perlahan, semakin aku mendengar ceritamu, aku sadar. Bahwa yang kau rasakan bukan lagi mencintai."

Apa benar? Apa benar perasaan ini sebenarnya cinta? Apa yang aku rasakan selama ini adalah cinta? Memang sih Produser banyak melakukan hal bagiku. Mulai dari menemani saat konser solo debut sampai menemaniku pulang. Dan saat itu terjadi, memang dadaku terasa hangat dan aku bahagia. Tapi aku merasa itu biasa saja

"kau bahkan tidak menolak pendapatku. Berarti memang itu cintakan?"

"itu...belum... tentu..."

Entah kenapa aku ingi mengatakan belum tentu tapi serasa ada yang menahannya.

" sudahlah. Biarkan perasaan itu mengalir. Cinta memang kadang tidak bisa dihalangi. Aku yakin itu. Tapi mungkin aku akan memberimu sedikit saran penting."

"apa itu?"

"he...'apa itu' ya, aku pikir jawabanmu belum tentu."

Ah! Aku langsung terbawa tanpa pikir panjang. Malu aku!

"tapi baiklah. Akan aku beri tahu."

Kami membicarakan saran yang Chihiro-san berikan. Mulai dari yang simple sampai yang serius. Dan kebanyakan, tanpa diduga, semua saran yang diberikan, sudah aku lakukan. Aku kaget bahwa apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya sudah menjadi saran yang Chihiro-san berikan. Akhirnya, Chihiro-san memberikan saran terakhir.

"kau taukan tentang festival kembang api yang akan diadakan dipusat kota? Nah disana ada legenda jika kau menyatakan Cintamu 10 detik sebelum kembang api meledak, Cintamu akan diterima. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Produser, dan nyatakan perasaanmu disana?"

Aku memikirkan Saran ini. Mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"ok. akan ku coba. Terima kasih Chihiro-san"

Aku segera berdiri tapi Chihiro-san menahanku.

"tunggu dulu. Uzuki-chan. Ini. Proposal lanjutan soal CD debutmu. Manajer sudah menerimanya. Jadi aku titip kau kembalikan ke Produser ya!"

"loh. Ini bukannya pekerjaan Chihiro-san?"

"iya. tapi aku ada keperluan hari ini. Jadi mohon ya. Inikan bisa jadi kesempatan juga untuk bicara dengan produser. Ok! kalau begitu aku titip ya! Semoga sukses!"

Chihiro-san punpergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di. Aku tidak membuang kesempatan ini. Dengan begini aku bisa meminta Produser untuk pergi menemaniku ke festival kembang api. Ya. Aku yakin. Semangat membara membakar tubuhku.

"ok! Uzuki! Akan berusaha!"

Aku berlari dengan meninggalkan uang dimeja. Aku yakin pasti Nana-san yang melihatku akan kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli pokoknya sekarang aku harus bisa mengatakannya! Harus! Aku mencintai Produser. alasannya, karena dia selalu ada disampingku. Selalu menemaniku. Memang tugasnya tidak hanya menjaga diriku saja. Ada Rin-chan juga. Tapi entah kenapa saat Produser dan aku hanya berdua, aku selalu merasa senang. Bahagia malah. Seperti waktu berhenti hanya untuk kami. Terdengar berlebihan sih, tapi begitu yang aku rasakan. Sangat istimewa. Dengan dokumen titipan Chihiro-san didada, aku memutuskan berlari perlahan. Aku akan meminta produser menemaniku ke festival kembang api, dan menyatakan cintaku.

Saat aku tiba didepan pintu ruangan Produser.

"Katanya, ada festival kembang api loh dipusat kota. Kalau misal ada jam mu yang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Baiklah. Besok kemungkinan kosong, jadi aku akan menemanimu"

"Ok janji ya!"

Dan saat itu rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Waktu terasa berhenti tapi dentangan jarumnya terasa keras sekali. Tubuhku serasa tidak bisa bergerak. Kurasakan sesuatu. Sebuah perasaan yang aku rasakan saat Rin-chan dan Produser tengah sibuk membicarakan CD debutku. Rasa ingin pergi,menghilang,menghindar apalah itu. aku tidak ingin berada disini. dan akhirnya, aku menuruti kembali perasaan itu. Aku pergi. Berlari. Menjauh dari depan Pintu itu. Dokumen yang dititipkan Chihiro-san, aku tidak tau dan aku tidak peduli. Semua kata-kata itu masih terdengar didalam telingaku. Seperti layaknya kaset yang terus memutar pita yang sama. Kalimat,huruf bahkan intonasinya sama. Dan itu membuatku sakit. Dadaku seperti dijerat oleh tali hingga sangat erat sekali. Nafasku juga serasa sesak. Namun entah kenapa aku masih bisa berlari. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kilo meter aku berlari. Dan sepanjang pelarian itu, air mataku terus mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa air mata ini terus mengalir. Kenapa dada ini masih terasa sakit. Kenapa perasaan ingin pergi itu kembali muncul? Padahal semenit lalu, aku masih bersemangat? Kenapa? Hal itu terus terpikirkan bahkan begitu sampai dirumah.

"oh. Uzuki-chan. Kamu sudah pulang! Tumb-"

Sisanya aku sudah tidak mendengar lagi. Pintu kamarku yang biasanya aku tutup dengan lembut, aku hempas sedikit keras. Aku yakin sekarang ibu pasti khawatir tentang sikapku yang seperti ini. Tapi aku juga. Aku khawatir dan bingung tentang perasaan ini. Khawatir kapan akan menghilang, dan bingung kenapa ini terjadi.

"kenapa...kenapa...Produser..."

Muncul isakan disetiap jedanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mataku mengalir. Tangisan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutku. Apa ini tanda aku tidak terima? Aku tidak senang? Marah? Tapi kenapa air mataku mengalir?. Pada akhirnya, aku membiarkan air mataku menuntun tubuhku ini hingga aku tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, hatiku kembali tenang meski ada sedikit perasaan semalam. Namun aku putuskan untuk menutupnya. Menutup dan melupakan kejadian semalam. Aku sadar. Bahwa Rin-chan sepertinya juga mencintai Produser. pikiran itu sama sekali tidak muncul karena terlalu tertutup oleh kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mengajar Produser. dan tangisan,amarah serta kekecewaan semakin menghilangkan kenyataan itu. Tapi kali ini, aku harus bisa mengikhlaskannya.

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Suara yang keras sekali. Bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke lorong dimana kau berdiri. Kemudian seseorang tengah berlari dari arah hadapanku. Rin-chan. Dia berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan siku. Dia seperti melupakan keberadaanku dan langsung lewat saja. Saat aku melihat kedepan. Aku melihat Produser berdiri. Kepalanya menunduk. Tapi aku tidak peduli aku memutuskan untuk mengejar Rin yang kini sudah menghilang jauh. Aku mencari di segala penjuru. Bertanya kepada orang sekitar yang kemungkinan melihat dia. Akhirnya, aku pun sampai diatap.

"Rin chan?"

"Uzuki?"

Dia menangis. Air matanya menetes. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengalir. Tangannya pun juga gemetar.

"Ada apa? Barusan aku melihatmu berlari melewatiku sambil menangis."

"Enggak kok. Gak ada apa-apa. Hanya teringat masa kecil"

Bohong. Chihiro-san sempat bilang. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk dan seberapa banyak kenangan buruk itu, pasti ada sebuah kenangan indah yang tersisa. Dan kenangan itu pasti membuatpemiliknya tersenyum. Dan yang aku lihat sekarang, adalah siatuasi yang sama dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin.

"Soal Festival Kembang api kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Hanya matanya terbuka dalam kondisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Berarti jawabanku benar. Aku mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui apa yang Rin-chan dan Produser bicarakan. Dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sekarang mau menceritakannya?"

Kamipun duduk disebuah Pipa ventilasi. Aku juga mengeluarkan snack yang aku bawa untuk dimakan bersama.

"Eh? Produser bilang begitu?"

"Iya dan katanya akan sampai malam."

Wajahnya tampak pucat. Aku mengerti bahwa janji tersebut sangat penting baginya. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah jadi aku harus membantu dia.

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan membatalkan janjinya"

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sewaktu Solo debut Rin-chan disebuah mall.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Aku menceritakannya. waktu itu sound sistem di panggung mati mendadak. Rin-chan yang sudah ada dipanggung tidak bisa berkutik. Dia terlalu takut dihadapan para pengunjung mall. Tiba-tiba, produser, dengan jas yang dibuka dan lengan baju yang lipat,membawa gitar. Dia memainkan lagu yang ada didalam single Rin-chan. Sadar bahwa itu lagunya, Rin bernyanyi namun dengan lembut mencocokkan permainan gitar Produser. nyanyian tersebut membuat para pengunjung yang lewat berhenti untuk melihat Rin. Begitu lagu selesai, mereka memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Kejadian tersebut berimbas dengan habisnya CD Rin dan membuat Rin menjadi terkenal.

Rin-chan tampak bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku menjelaskan bahwa Produser tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku juga menceritakwaktu Briefing sebelum konser solo Debut rin dimana produser tidak sempat datang untuk membahas CD debutku. Tapi pada akhirnya dia datang.

"Dan 'jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu melihat kembang api' kalimat seperti itu tidak muncul dari mulutnya kan?"

"kau benar Uzuki. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya kepadanya. Bahwa dia memang peduli padaku."

"Begitulah. Positif. Dan semangat. ok?"

Melihat Rin kembali tersenyum membuatku lega. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian saat Rin dan produser tengah asik mengobrol. Kejadian itu membuktikan jelas bahwa hanya Rin saja yang Produser sayangi. Produser bahkan sampai rela menampakkan dirinya dan bermain gitar. Hanya untuknya. Mungkin kalau aku, pasti hanya akan dilihat dari jauh.

(Karena yang Produser sayangi satu-satunya hanya kamu Rin-chan)

"hm? Kamu bilang apa barusan uzuki?"

Saat itu aku sadar dari lamunan masa lalu.

"eh? Enggak kok. Aku enggak bilang apa-apa. Oh iya barusan..."

Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan seperti berapa umur nana-san dan lain-lain. Juga mengubah ekspresi wajahku. Aku tidak mau wajahku yang lemah ini ditemukan olehnya dan membuat sebuah salah paham. Aku juga tidak mau terus-menerus mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku ingin maju. Aku sudah mengikhlaskan cintaku. Tanpa sadar, sorepun tiba. Bel khas gedung Misihiro pun berbunyi.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menemaniku ke festival kembang api? Rasanya tidak enak sendirian melihatnya. Mio ingin aku ajak. Tapi mungkin dia sudah pulang."

Aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini, aku ada janji dance lesson dengan trainer. Tapi Trainer hanya bisa menemani latihan malam karena, dia juga mengajar dance di sekolah dance di pusat kota. Benar-benar sibuk.

"Ah...aku tidak bisa. Soalnya aku harus latihan lagi untuk konser solo debutku"

"Eh? Bukannya harus siang?"

"Trainer bilang akan agak malam karena harus melatih dance di sekolah dance di pusat kota."

"Ahh...masa aku harus sendirian melihat kembang api!"

Mungkin sebaiknya aku ajak saja ya sambil menunggu trainer tiba. Lagipula lebih enak jika latihan ada yang menemani.

"bagaimana kalau latihan berdua saja. Sepertinya,trainer masih lama sih."

Dia berpikir cukup lama. Mungkin dia memang ingin pergi ke festival kembang api. Tapi dia mau pergi sama siapa?.

"Hm...ok lah. Lagi pula aku kosong semenjak Produser menolak ajakanku."

"Bukan menolak. Tapi membatalkan dengan halus."

"Artinya sama saja kok."

Kami bersama kembali ke lantai 2 Dimana ruang latihan dance berada. Didalam kami melatih berbagai macam dance. Kami berlatih cukup lama. Begitu trainer datang. dia memberikan sedikit waktu istirahat lalu kembali melatih dance. Lagu yang peroduser berikan agak pop dengan sedikit sentuhan Techno. Jadi dancenya agak cute namun tetap upbeat. Kamipun istirahat untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah itu, kami berdua mendapat extra lesson. Yaitu street dance. Aku agak ragu diawal. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya dicoba. Aku dan Rin-chan memutuskan menambah jam latihan.

"Fuah! Capeknya!"

"nih"

Rin dari belakan memberikan aku sports drink.

"Makasih. Rin-chan"

Kami memutar tutup botolnya bersamaan. Juga dengan minumnya. Segar rasanya meminum sports drink setelah latihan keras. Trainer dengan handuk keringatnya berjalan mendekati kami.

"Oh iya. kalian Tidak mau melihat festival kembang api? Sepertinya akan dimulai lo sebentar lagi."

"Ah kami sedang tidak ingin. Sudah capek karena lessonnya. Memang trainer-san mau melihat bersama siapa? Pacar?"

"Ah..tidak-tidak, aku mau melihat bersama adik-adik ku. Ya sudah. aku akan bertemu mereka sebentar lagi. Aku menitipkan kunci ruangan kepadamu, uzuki. Ingat besok kau harus datang pagi karena aku biasa membuka ruang latihan pagi hari. Oke?"

"Ah. Ok"

Dengan begitu, trainer pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keatap dulu. Mau melihat kembang api. Gak papakan uzuki?"

"Loh. Aku pikir kamu nggak mau liat kembang api."

"Yah...sayang saja. Aku juga sudah lama tidak liat pesta kembang api. Boleh ya? Kalau mau ikut, aku tunggu diatas"

"Ok. Aku akan melatih danceku dulu."

Dengan begitu, Rin-chan juga pergi. Sepertinya dia masih ingin menikmati kembang api meski hanya sendirian. Aku memutuskan melatih lagi danceku. Aku berlatih 15 menit. Kemudian seseorang membuka pintu.

"Shimamura-san."

"Produser? kok disini? bukannya sedang berada diruang jamuan?"

"Eh? Kamu tau kalau aku ada acara? Dari siapa?"

"Rin-chan tadi yang bilang katanya Produser menemani pimpinan Mishiro production cabang amerika bersama manajer. Lalu kok ada dilantai bawah?"

"yah...acaranya membosankan. Pimpinan cabang amerika juga langsung mengobrol dengan manajer. Jadi aku sudah tidak usah menemani.

Produser masuk kemudian menyenderkan badannya ditembok.

"kamu. Kok latihan malam?"

"ah. Soalnya Trainer-san hanya bisa menghadiri malam. Sekarang dia sudah keluar mau melihat kembang api."

"oh."

Kami pun diam sesaat. Aku yang mulai tadi berdiri. Kini duduk sembari memegang sports drink.

"soal kemarin, aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Shibuya-san, aku minta maaf ya"

"eh? Tidak usah kok."

Kami pun diam kembali.

"Shimamura-san hebat ya."

"eh?"

"latihan malam. Biasanya, Trainer tidak mau latihan malam. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mau. Mungkin karena semangatmu ya Shimamura-san"

Eh. Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba Produser memujiku.

"Produser kalau menggoda gak bakal berhasil lo."

Sebenarnya dia berhasil. Hatiku saja berdegup kencang. Tapi aku putuskan untuk disembunyikan saja.

"enggak kok. Aku gak menggoda. Selain tu, suaramu juga bagus kok. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuat CD kedua. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau tidak membaginya hahaha"

Apa yang kau katakan produser? kau membuat aku malu.

"mungkin begitu CDnya rilis, aku akan meminta satu. Eh membeli satu buat aku dengarkan dirumah. Kalau tidak salah. Lagunya pop dengan sentuhan techno kan? Kebetulan favoritku. Hahahahaha."

Aku tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengikhlaskan produser. tapi begitu produser mengatakan ini, aku jadi bingung. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"ah. Kayaknya aku menggangu ya. Maaf kalau begitu Shimamura-san. Aku permisi dulu."

Produser akhirnya keluar dari ruang latihan. Aku masih menggengam erat botol sports drinknya. Dingin dari botol perlahan menghilang. Aku berbaring diatas lantai. Lampu ruangan entah kenapa terasa sangat terang. Mungkin lebih terang dari pada biasanya.

"ah...produser. kenapa harus begitu?"

Kenapa dia harus memujiku? Kenapa dia harus bilang begitu? Kenapa dia membuat aku berharap lagi? Pertanyaan itu terus mengiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Apa artinya produser memberikan kesempatannya? Aku terus berbaring selama 20 menit sembari memikirkan Produser. pada akhirnya aku memutus sesuatu.

"mungkin ini kesempatanku."

Akupun berlari dari ruang latihan. Tapi tidak lupa menutup ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Aku berlari mencari produser. aku akan menyatakan cintaku. Ini kesempatanku yang terakhir. Kebetulan kembang api belum meledak. Aku berlari disekitar lantai dua. Tidak kutermukan aku memutuskan ke lantai 3. Aku bingung harus mencari kemana. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

"mungkin produser sudah Pulang."

Kuputuskan untuk keatap menemani Rin melihat kembang api. Siapa tau dapat, membuatku bisa sedikit tenang. Tapi yang aku lihat dibalik pintu menuju atap, rin-chan tidak sendirian. Disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki, dengan celana hitam dan baju putih dengan lengan baju yang dilipat. Ditambah lagi, aku kenal laki-laki itu.

"Produser? Rin-chan?"

Sepertinya, Rin-chan akan menyatakan Cintanya sekarang. Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak mampu melihatnya lebih lama. Emosiku kembali memuncak. Air mataku perlahan menumpuk di kantung mataku. Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlambat menyatakan Cintaku. Sebentar lagi, kembang api akan meledak. Dan produser, akan bersama dengan Rin-chan. Mengetahui itu, air mataku menetes. Akupun berlari. Betapa lemahnya aku. Hanya karena satu laki-laki, aku bisa menangis seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, sekarang. Pada akhirnya, aku menghabiskan tangisanku didalam ruang latihan.

* * *

 **Third Person View**

Hari ini hari yang baru. Festival kembang api yang diadakan dipusat kota kemarin sudah berakhir. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya Festival kembang api, perasaan semua orang muncul dan menghilang. Mereka yang sukses menyatakan cintanya, mereka yang gagal menyatakan cintanya dan juga mereka yang mendapat pertemuan itu datang dan pergi.

"Uzuki. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu."

Dua gadis tengah duduk disebuah pipa ventilasi. Satu berambut panjang hitam dengan seragam Putih dasi hitam, dan yang sebelahnya. Berambut panjang dengan ikatan samping sebelah kiri berseragam putih dengan Pita merah dikerahnya dan Vest Biru.

"Aku kemarin, menyatakan perasaanku ke produser"

Tampak ekspresi terkejut muncul diwajahnya.

"hasilnya?"

"tidak berhasil. Ahahahahahaha"

Rin tidak bisa membohongi uzuki. Uzuki tahu bahwa sebenarnya, Rin tampak sedih. Begitupun juga dengan dirinya.

"dia malah teriak soal kembang api. Jadi tidak enak mengulangnya lagi."

"Rin-chan."

"Tapi gak papa kok. Menurutku selama aku bisa melihat wajah Produser yang bahagia, aku tidak peduli. Karena, mungkin ini agak terdengar aneh. Wajah bahagia Produserlah yang mungkin membuatku aneh ya!"

"enggak kok Rin-chan."

Uzuki memegang tangan Rin. membuatnya kaget.

"menurutku apa yang Rin-chan rasakan itu ada benarnya. Sebab, Rin-chan bisa terus tersenyum juga berkat Produser jadi wajar kalau Rin-chan bilang seperti itu. Jadi, itu bukan hal aneh."

"ahahaha kamu bener."

Uzuki yang tidak sadar memegang tangan Rin, segera melepaskannya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang mmerah karena malu. Rin hanya bisa tertawa.

"OKE! Aku tidak bisa bersedih sekarang. Masih ada hari esok! Mungkin tuhan akan memberikan kesempatannya besok! Yes!"

Rin berdiri sembari tangannya yang mengepal itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Uzuki yang melihatnya juga tersenyum. Kemudian, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Rin-chan. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan juga."

Rin kemudian kembali duduk. Uzuki perlahan meneteskan airmatanya.

"eh? Uzuki?"

"aku ...sebenarnya juga...mencintai Produser"

Seperti bunyi lonceng di gereja. Bunyinya sangat keras. Keras sekali sampai membuat Jantung Rin berhenti sesaat.

"aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan mengajak Produser ke festival kembang api setelah latihan dance. Namun, kuurungkan saja semenjak tahu kalau Rin-chan juga mencintai Produser."

Air matanya yang hanya sekedar menetes kini mengalir. Rin pun juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"aku pikir...aku harus mengatakannya agar kamu tahu..."

"sejak kapan, kamu mencintai produser."

"Sejak dia men-scoutku pertama kali."

Sama. Kejadian yang sama dengan apa yang dialami Rin. Rin kini hanya bisa memeluk uzuki bersama dengan tangisannya.

"maaf ya...maaf aku tidak pernah sadar dengan perasaanmu."

"tidak apa apa kok. Aku juga sudah menyerah"

Mereka berdua menangis bersama dan saling berpelukan. Mereka akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka mencintai satu orang yang sama. Yaitu produser.

"aku gak menyaka lo."

"kenapa?"

"kalau kita bisa menyukai orang yang sama. Dengan alasan yang sama juga."

Uzuki tersenyum dengan ucapan Rin.

"aku juga. Apa jangan-jangan ini takdir?"

"takdir apa?"

"Produser menjadi harem king?"

Rin tertawa mendengar Jawaban Uzuki yang konyol itu.

"ahahaha! Yang benar saja. Kamu terlalu banyak baca manga uzuki!"

"tapi benar lo. Dan ada buktinya."

"apa coba?"

"produser itu tidak peka. Buktinya, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat kembang apinya dari pada dirimu. Berartikan, dia tidak peka dengan situasi."

"iya juga"

Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama dan kemudian membahas hal-hal lain. Dibalik panasnya matahari musim panas ini, mereka bersemangat sekali mengobrol. Tanpa terasa sorepun tiba.

"ok. ayo kita kembali ke dalam. Sudah waktunya pulang."

Uzuki yang pertama kali berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi kemudian rin,

"uzuki tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau..."

Rin tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada Uzuki.

"bagaimana?"

"hm..bagus."

"ok besok ya."

"yap. Ayo kita kembali"

Esok siang. Suasana kota masih ramai. Banyak murid sudah ada yang berkeliaran dipinggir jalan. Wajar saja ini jam pulang sekolah.

"loh. Uzuki?"

Rin, kaget melihat Uzuki yang kebetulan tidak sengaja tiba bersamaan di Depan gedung Mishiro Production.

"hm? Kenapa Rin-chan?"

"rambutmu. Kok tumben. Menjuntai panjang tidak diikat?"

"oh ini? Aku ingin mencoba dulu gaya tidak cocok, aku ikat lagi. Aku bawa kok ikat rambut favoritku."

"oh...ok lah. Tidak enak saja kalo melihat uzuki tanpa ikat rambut bukan uzuki."

"eh?...iya kah? Padahal menurutku sama saja kok."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke dalam gedung. Rin kembali melihat wajah Uzuki yang tampaknya sangat bahagia.

"kamu kok bahagia gitu Uzuki. Ada apa?"

"hmhmhm...aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini. Dan rahasia"

"hm...rahasia. ya."

Produser baru saja dari cafe seventeen. Disana dia juga melakukan pekerjaannya. Selain itu, alasan lainnya adalah dia lapar. Jadi dia putuskan untuk makan sambil melakukan pekerjaannya di kafe. Produser yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ok. sekarang..tinggal mengambil berkas di ruanganku kemudian serahkan ke manajer."

Produser berjalan santai menuju ruangannya. Begitu sesampainya disana. Dia segera menuju ruang berkas dan mengambil berkas yang dia butuhkan. Namun saat akan keluar, dia sadar ada sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Amplop. Ada amplop dengan tulisan "to produser" dalam bentuk tulisan ketikan yang ditempel di permukaannya.

"siapa? Chihiro-san?"

Produser membuka amplop tersebut. Didalamnya ada secarik kertas.

[pergilah keatap gedung. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mu.  
nt: tolong selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu baru temui aku di atap]

Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Produser bingung tentang siapa pengirim suratnya. Ditambah lagi, surat tersebut tidak ditulis. Melaikan diketik. Jadi agak susah menebak pengirimnya. Tapi produser tau bahwa ini bukanlah pekerjaan orang iseng. Ya meskipun mengirim surat tanpa nama adalah pekerjaan iseng. Produser segera keluar untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Manajer. Kemudian dia menuju ke atap. Diatap dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Bahkan dia melihat ke sekitar atap. Namun tidak ada siapapun.

"siapa ya yang mengirim pesan aneh itu"

Produser sibuk menebak siapa pelakukan. Sampai tidak sadar ada seorang gadis berdiri dibelakangnya. Rambutnya panjang. Dia juga memakai seragam sekolah musim panas. Gadis itu berlari perlahan. Produser yang mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekatinya berbalik.

"eh? Shi-"

Sebelum Produser selesai mengatakannya, Sang gadis menarik Dasinya dan mencium produser. cukup lama namun tidak bersentuh lidah. Produser benar-benar terkejut dengan situasi yang dia hadapi. Sebegitu memberikan ciumannya, sang gadis tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Produser berdiri tercengang dengan dua jarinya memegang bibirnya.

"Uzuki!"

Rin memanggil uzuki yang sudah berdiri didepan gerbang. Rin berlari menuju gerbang dan mereka berdua pulang bersama. Rin bingung dengan wajah uzuki yang tampak bahagia.

"kenapa uzuki, kamu kok bahagia begitu?"

"ehehehehe. Aku habis melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa!"

"boleh beritahu."

"maaf. Rahasia"

"cih. Rahasia ya...ok kebetulan aku juga sudah melakukan hal yang istimewa juga"

Uzuki yang penasaran menatap Rin.

"eh? Apa itu?"

"rahasia!"

"eh...Pelit!"

Mereka berdua, pulang dengan senyum dan tawa. Musim Panas kali ini, menjadi musim panas yang penuh kejutan. Senang,sedih,tawa,tangis dan juga jantung yang berdebar. Semuanya seakan saling tergulung kedalam tumpukan permen kapas manis. Musim panas Kali ini, adalah Musim panas terindah bagi para muda-mudi.

* * *

"bagaimana menurut kalian? Shimamura-san. Shibuya-san?"

Take-p. Menatap kedua idol dalam manajemennya yang kini tengah memegang lembaran kertas sebanyak 27 lembar.

"bagaimana...ya...menurutmu Rin-chan?"

"sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku dan Uzukikan didalamnya?"

Take-p hanya menanggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Melihat jawaban Take-p yang hanya mengangguk membuat Shibuya Rin dan Shimamura Uzuki bingung.

"ini adalah model cerita yang akan dibuat Film oleh bagian perfilman di Mishiro pro. Aku juga sudah membicarakan ini dengan direktor film,sutradara dan juga penulis naskah. Termasuk penulis original cerita ini."

Selain uzuki dan Rin, didalam Ruang Idol manajemen Take-p, ada Futaba Anzu,anastasia, Nitta Minami, Akagi Miria, Jougasaki Rika, Ogata Chieri, Taada Rina, Maekawa Miku,Honda Mio,kanzaki Ranko,Moroboshi Kirari dan Mimura kanako.

"Asik dong! Kalian bakal masuk Film!"

"Film? Kayaknya langsung membuatku malu"

"Mungkin kalo Film soal makanan, akan menarik!"

"asik! Miria jugamau dong masuk Film!"

"Ah! Rika juga! Rika Juga!"

"hmph! Membuat Diriku sebagai persembahan para dewa dilangit, baiklah. Akan aku lakukan"

"Harusnya didalam naskahnya harus sedikit ngerock nih"

"bukan harus lebih banyak kucing-nya!"

"Nyowa! Film...menyenangkan! iyakan Anzu-chan?"

"Film...huuuaaaaaammmmhhhhsss...lebih asik kalo jadi penonton dari pada pemain"

"kayaknya menarik. Ditambah lagi ceritanya juga seru. Iyakan anya-chan?"

"da! Seru dan romantis!"

"jadi...bagaimana Shimamura-san? Shibuya-san?"

Rin dan Uzuki hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"coba aku lihat!"

Mio mengambil lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya dipegang Rin.

"hm...ini cerita Cinta ya..."

"Eh? Memang kenapa kalo cerita Cinta Mio-chan?"

Uzuki bertanya pada Mio

"enggak. Aku yakin pasti akan menarik. Ditambah lagi yang memerankan Shimamu dan Shiburin. Pasti cocok."

"tapi memang ada yang kurang!"

Rika tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Mio.

"kurang sexy! Harus lebih...chu...atau...gyuuuu!"

Rika memperagakan pose-pose ciuman yang dia ketahui. Tentu saja, semuanya hanya bisa tertawa kecut.

"disini, juga ada adegan Sedihnya. Seperti saat Uzuki melihat produser bersama Rin, atau saat uzuki mendengar Rin mengajak produser menonton festival kembang api. Apa kamu bisa Uzuki-chan?"

Minami bertanya kepada uzuki sembari memegang Lembari yang dioper oleh mio.

"eh! Te-tentu saja bisa kok. Aku pernah mengalami masa-masa sedih juga."

"hm..ya baguslah."

"tapi..."

Anastassia menyela sembari menerima Operan dari Minami.

"ini bukannya yang namanya Fanfiction? Bagaimana Respon kalian soal ini? Terutama ini fanfiction kalian berdua dengan produser lo."

Mendengarnya, Rin dan Uzuki hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Take-p tidak merasa apa-apa. Hanya bingung dengan tingkah laku Rin dan uzuki.

"hoho...sepertinya Shiburin dan Shimamu punya sesuatu dengan produser."

Tampak wajah senang dan penasaran dari Mio. Perkataan Mio juga memancing yang lainnya kecuali Anzu yang mulai tadi hanya tidur di Sofa sebelah.

"Eh! Ka-kami tidak ada apa-apa kok! Iyakan Rin-chan!?"

"be-benar. Ti-tidak ada ap-apa apa kok."

Mio kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke Produser.

"menurut produser? apakah ada sesuatu antara produser dan mereka berdua?"

"hm..."

Produser tampak berpikir lama. Mereka semua(kecuali Anzu) tampak seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dari sikap produser.

"sepertinya ada."

Semuanya langsung menyebut 'Hoaaaaaaa' bersamaan kecuali Rin dan Uzuki yang hanya memerah diwajah.

"sebagai Idol dan produsernya."

Semuanya langsung kecewa tidak terkecuali Rin dan Uzuki. Take-p hanya bisa bingung.

"baiklah kesampingkan itu. Mungkin ini film yang cocok buat kalian. Shimamu, Shiburin. Cobalah dipikir. Wajah kalian akan ditampilkan seluruh Tokyo. Dan mungkin seluruh dunia. Siapa tau kalian bisa masuk hollywood. Itupun kalau kalian mau."

Uzuki dan rin berpikir dengan dalam. Memikirkan Resiko dan untungnya. Setelah Cukup lama berpikir, mereka mengeluarkan keputusan.

"Baiklah. Uzuki! Akan berusaha!"

"Aku juga."

Produser yang mendengar ini langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan data diri kalian ke bagian perfilman. Kemungkinan Shooting pertama 3 Bulan lagi. Jadi persiapkan."

"Asik! Shiburin dan Shimamu secara resmi akan masuk Film!"

Mio memeluk Uzuki dan Rin yang dibalas oleh senyum dengan mereka berdua. Produser berdiri kemudian memberikan pengumuman.

"kemungkinannya, Film ini tidak terbatas hanya Rin dan Uzuki. Tapi mungkin kalian serta idol di Mishiro Pro. Juga kami akan bekerja sama dengan 765 Pro dan 315 pro dalam pembuatan ini. Jadi persiapkan."

Produser pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Berasamaan dengan itu beberapa anggota manajemen Take-p mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing sambil menunggu jam kerja. Sementara itu, uzuki dan rin masih duduk bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Rin-chan?"

"Soal Film? Ya seperti kata Produser barusan. Kita harus siap."

"bukan Filmnya."

Rin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan uzuki.

"soal karakter Di fanfiction itu"

"?!"

Wajah Rin kembali memerah. Begitu juga dengan Uzuki.

"mu-mungkin ada benarnya juga fanfic itu."

"eh? Jadi?"

"tapi entahlah. Ah. Sudahlah. Uzuki, gimana kalo kita ke Seventeen?"

Uzuki yang masih tidak terima dengan jawaban Rin mengiyakan. Mereka berdua pun bersama menuju kafe seventeen

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Halo semua. disini ashadowreader.  
**

btw ini sudah lama aku nggak buat fanfic. yang cerita satunya stuck, yang satunya juga, yang satunya...gak jalan. tapi aku mungkin akan mencoba lagi menulis fanfic.

sebelum membuat cerita ini, aku sedang kesemsem dengan lagu sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru by honeyworks and chico. PVnya mungkin yang bikin aku kesemsem. sekaligus PVnya juga yang bikin aku galau karena"meratapi betapa jomblonya aku. enough for the galau. kemudian aku sepintas inget dengan fan art yang isinya producer x rin. dan kepintaslah cerita ini. ngambil konsep yang sama dengan sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru lalu dimodifikasi sedikit. yang bingung itu cari heroine kedua. awalnya nitta minami. namun karena masalah tinggi, tidak jadi. lalu inget ada uzuki. baru setelah itu, dipilih Heroine kedua adalah uzuki. yang bikin menarik adalah, sama-sama ada 'Shi'di dalam nama mereka.

anyways begitulah ceritanya sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru. butuh waktu lama buat aku nyelesaiin cerita ini ditambah lagi game baru dan kesibukan lainnya. tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini.

anyway lagi, please. ane seorang penulis baru. mohon jangan dibully. jika ada salah kata,phrasa atau tidak sesuai dengan delusi kalian, mohon maaf

hope we meet again!


End file.
